Differently
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: I realized that my previous title made me sound snobby so I changed it. What happens when Danny is injured in battle and his parents watch those bright rings turn Phantom into Fenton? And how does life continue without the world in the know? No Phantom Planet, takes its place. Should check it out. It could be life changing... or not. Rated T just in case. UPDATE
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, so I just recently decided I had something worthy to be posted online. I also just recently broadened my horizons and took intrest in Danny Phantom fics. I have based this off of real people in my life and yes, airplanes from Shanghai, China to Detroit, Michigan do actually take 18 hours. And there are TVs in your seat (if you're lucky). SO enter my world as I continue the life of Danny Fenton/Phantom.**

* * *

.oO

My PoV:

"Sydney, I don't see anything new to watch." Caroline complained from her Economy Comfort seat. How we even got the exact same flight still amazes me. We were the only ones still awake on this 18 hour flight. It was well past 10pm in American time.

"Rewatch something." I said selecting the Nickelodeon category on my in-seat TV. I saw the show called Danny Phantom, and vaguely the ghost boy in an episode taken in Wisconsin...

"But I don't like Fairly Odd Parents." (No offense, that's just typical Caroline) She said also browsing the 'Nick' column.

I checked my earphones and selected episode one of Danny Phantom. "So find something else. H2O maybe?" She muttered something but I ignored her as the video began playing.

* * *

I was a little disappointed as the end of Phantom Planet came. I mean, he was revealed to the world, _willingly_? The ghosts agreed to help him? He freaking _gave up his powers? _Even for a few hours? _Aww, I think this episode ruins everything. _ I was beaned in the head with a crumpled up napkin. Unaware Caroline had also watched it episode for episode with me, I read her cursive saying my thoughts exactly. I smirked and got out my little pink notebook that I called FanFiclet. It had all of my stories. I looked back at Caroline who was getting eager to finally make it to the web and whispered, "What would you change?"

Apparently, she would almost totally obliterate the plot of the final episode.

We got to work taking up the rest of the remaining 2 hours creating the first part.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: So, how'd ya like it? Lemme know! I was thinking about the end of Phantom Planet and thought, ****_Ya know? I don't know how much I liked it -beside the weirder than normal annimation._**** So I took my old friend Caroline and made a story. A new friend will be introduced soon.**

**Caroline: Wow, that I think is pretty good intro. It was pretty realistic!**

**Me: Why thank you! But you were extremely whinny though in this fake, never-happened, yet real flight.**

**Caroline: Can we give them a hint? *raises hand to slapping position***

**Me: Yeah sure, why not? *rushes to protect herself***

**Caroline: Okay, ****"I'm not sure how many more chances Clockwork is going to give me."**


	2. Phantom Parents Part 1

**A/N:**

**Me: So I was surprised at the amount of reviews and the fact I got a follower after the PROLOUGE and had to add another chapter. It proves that this catagory obviously gets more views than my other catagories...**

**Caroline: HUSH! You stink at writing authors notes cuz ur boring them 2 deth.**

**Me: Jeez, you are a lazy typer.**

**Caroline: So, here it is.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom PoV**

I couldn't believe my bad luck. 16 ghost attacks this morning, almost phased out of detention in front of Lancer, lab mishap involving ecto-plasma preventing me from emptying the Fenton Thermos and now Vlad Plasmias had paused his mayorly duties to attack. Great. And as if my parents weren't suspicious enough, he had chosen right outside of Fenton Works to do so.

"Daniel I will get you, your mom and your sister to join me!" He yelled evily. I cringed at him being so open. He just won't stop. Jazz looked about ready to gag so I made my usual witty comeback.

"Nobody's family tree is going to make you feel at home. You need therapy for that." I said blasting him to the ground. He sent a blast back at me but I blocked it with my newly perfected ecto-shield.

"Go Danny!" Sam and Tucker cheered.

I was about to use my ice powers but he gave a wicked grin and dissapeared.

"Rats! Come back here ya fruitloop!" I said. Gosh he is soooo annoying. I decided next time I was going to trap him in a thermos. No mercy. "Seriously though, therapy." I muttered as I flew behind a car and transformed from Phantom to Fenton to rejoin my friends.

"Danny, where have you been?" Mom said rushing of to us.

"Uh, inside cowering?" I felt guilty about how easily the lie slipped off my tongue.

"Well you missed a showdown between Plasmius and-"

"And Phantom. I know." I finished. I must have sounded rude because she looked a little hurt. But I couldn't say anything to cheer her up without accidentally letting something slip. Instead, Jazz took Tucker, Sam and I down to the basement.

"Vlad has some nerve coming down here delibratly." Jazz raged. *scene shows a camera pointing at portal*

"Yeah, he's gonna blow your cover!" Sam says. Tucker points to a camera. "...As a... undercover FearScout master!" She fumbled to find words. I glared at her. Double great. I have this to look forward to if my parents ever checked the tape. Tucker went over to see if it was on.

"Good news is, great recovery Sam!" He said. "The bad news is, it wasn't rolling so, action!" He and Jazz cracked up. I thought it was a little funny, but Sam did not. "Sorry, I forgot they asked me to put in a video camera so they could film ghosts." He said sheepishly.

When we got to my room, we listened to music, talked about how I totally gave Dash what was coming and how lost Valarie looked when I duplicated and she couldn't figure out which me was the master. After a while though, they had to go home. We all -Jazz included- had a sharper qerfew because of a Skulker-Ember-Fright Night ghost attack last night that needless to say took forever and we were found unconcious in the park later. Jazz was surprised they even made us go to school! So I sat on my bed after dinner, realising I was only a few ghosts away from revealing my secret to Mom and Dad if not the whole world. Sam would try to comfort me on the phone saying things like, "Chill out." or "They found out before. I countered them with, "Yeah, and every time something somehow manages to make them forget."

I lay awake for awhile after we hung up playing the conversation through my head again thinking, _I'm not sure how many more chances Clockwork is gonna give me _remembering the time medling ghost.

* * *

I was walking home from school with Sam and Tucker. It seemed like my bad luck had temporarily subsided. Until Technis made a guest appearence form the appliance store.

"It is I, Technis! Ruler of all things mechanical and tech-y!" He screamed to all the world. I groaned and rounded the corner to a dark alley.

"Goin' Ghost!" I shouted and returned to the scene as Danny Phantom.

He blasted at a car. "Ah there's nothing like shopping and terrorizing the minnimum-wage workers!" He monolouged on. I got bored and blasted at him.

"You still haven't found that chip that makes you do that?" Tucker asked as I shot another ecto-beam.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue flash in time to dodge it just as Sam yelled, "Danny watch out!". I turned to see Mom with a Fenton Thermos with Technis inside.

"Darn it, I misses. Why did you warn him?" She yelled in frustration.

Tucker backed Sam up, "Because he's not evil!"

"Oh, yeah prove it." Mom growled.

Tucker and Sam looked at me, but I was already flying away.

* * *

"How could this get any worse?" I threw my pillow across the room. Jazz was standing in the doorway trying to calm me down. I've been having alot of these emotional breakdowns over the past few days. Needless to say it wasn't working. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have these powers." I huffed sitting back down on my bed.

"SHH! Don't say that Danny you'll jinx it!" She whisper-yelled.

Dani Fenton was now standing beside my desk frowning, "Danny, your powers make you unique. They make us unique. No matter what mom and dad think, you're still a hero." SHe sounded alot like Sam. That made me smile. Until she muttered, "THis is what I have to look forward to?" under her breath. Curse ghost hearing enhancement.

"Wait, how'd you get in here?" Jazz asked.

"Duh! Room next door? Ghost powers?" (Hey, IDK if this was ever in the episode but i'm making Dani his adopted sister) Our ghost senses went off. Of course, good old Boxy-ghost phased through my room. "BEWARE!" Man was I tired. They offered to catch him for me. I didn't object. I mean _Paulina_ could put him in his place.

When Mom and Dad came home later, Jazz was reading a book -Surviving Crazy Families through Therapy- and I was for once doing algebra homework. They looked quite amusing, like they had been hiding in bushes for the better part of the day.

_Flashback, 3rd Person_

_"Maddie, why are we staying in the bushes in the park? I want fudge." jack asked._

_"Because," Maddie explained, "The ghost boy is often seen here." After a while, Sam and Tucker showed up._

_"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked Sam._

_"Jazz said he said he couldn't come until his parents got home." She replied._

_"Why Jazz?" He asked another question. It was a good one really._

_"Because she and Dani were helping me get Boxy and Skulker while he skulked in his room. __Maddie and Jack were confused, but they left anyways. Not before Maddie noticed each of them carrying a Fenton Thermos and Ghost-Gun. Boy did they have some questions for their kids._

_End Flashback and 3rd Person_

"Kay, so can we go after I finish this last question?" I asked.

"And I finish this chapter?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, I wanna go too!" Dani came gliding in on the staircase.

"Nah ah aah." Mom said in her voice that meant, 'There's a catch.' "We have a few questions to ask the three of you." She said. When she turned to face us, Jazz, Dani and I knew she was not happy.

And nothing was going to get us out of it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: So, I just added Dani in as I was typing this up because I just rewatched 'D-Stabilized' and I love Dani-fics. Can you tell where this is going?**

**Caroline: I HOPE NOT! This is supposed to be a twisty, unpredictable, awesome fic! But you know if your Gideon Gleeful or have a preflex...**

**Me: So there is this 4th grader I sat next to on the bus yesterday-**

**Caroline: Gosh Sydney, random much?**

**Me: LEMME FINNISH! Anyways, she said she was half ghost, just as I was writing a bit of this chapter. I was thinking, awkward!**

**Caroline: Shut up and write something about us for the next chapter.**

**Me: Okay. Review plz! I hope you like agonizing cliff hangers...o.O...XD**


	3. UPDATE May 22, 2013

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. No i am not dead, just been taking a long break with my busy schedule and exams and such as have alot of you i assume. **

**School is currently out for me (i know, crazy right?) but i am going on vacation this weekend with family and wont have access to a computer for about a month. So, even with that said, I can still write/type on my ipod to update when i come home. Also, i have gotten a bit of a social life and will be in the marching band at my school this summer so, yeah. Band!**

**I am opening a new account for some anime/manga fanfictions too. So if you wanna check that out when i come back in July, let me know because I could use some support. By the way, I only know 3 different animes and honestly, all of them are girl power, magical, superhuman shows so if your not interested, dont ask. If anyone knows any good animes that they like, let me know and i can check them out! i am open to suggestions! I haven't the slightest clue what my other account will be called, but if you are interested, PM me and i will let you know the name of the account. **

**Now, i know i have been active on reading, reviewing and following different stories, but i can do that easily from my ipod. It's really hard to get this computer im using up and running sometimes it's so full of crap. I also have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block for a while so I appologize ahead of time for when i finally do update my stories when they seem rushed or are missing parts. **

**Speaking of, my story Lockdown for Danny Phantom has almost been finished writing, (does that make sense? im pretty tired...) and all I need to do is upload it on here after 2 more chapters. however i have had a lot of trouble writing this because i have some ither plot bunnies chewing up this little carrot garden. **

**My story Moon Frenzys for H2O is, well, i have no clue. I enjoy the suggestions being made for the plot of Kim, Elliot and co. finding out about the H2O gang, i needed those. **

**My story Gravity H2O that i finally started writing in March and lied about going to update alot more? Yeah sorry about that. Really i am. I have no clue how to even begin the next chapter so ideas are greatly appreciated. **

**If there are any other stories I forgot then, i probably am not going to do anything about them. My Doc Manager has deleted all of my past uploaded chapters so i dont know if i have written more chapters for past stories. I find that really annoying.**

**Anyways guys, just an update to let you know my general plans. Of course if I do die i would have QueenOfAshes come on here and say so. Have a great summer and for those of you still testing, good luck! ;D**

**~Sydney 3**


End file.
